Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of video processing, and more particularly to identifying images and/or regions of images having blended graphics.
Related Art
Broadcast television signals exemplify image frames that can include overlaid graphics elements, such as logos. Knowledge of the presence or absence of such overlaid graphics can be meaningful to systems and/or processes that relate to such image frames. For example, a broadcaster may overlay (superimpose) their company logo in the lower-right corner of program image frames to indicate that the program was received from their transmission facilities.
In many applications, a graphic such as a logo is imposed (i.e., overlaid) on a first image; the combined image shows a visual combination of the graphic with the first image. In some logo designs, the visual combination may have an attribute of transparency. The first image may be visible through the imposed graphic to some extent in the combined image. In a combined image, in the vicinity of an imposed graphic, the data values of the combined image can be a combination of contributions from both the first image and the graphic. Such a combined image, especially with an attribute of transparency, can be referred to as an overlay-blended graphic.
It is desirable to continue to provide improved systems to identify the presence or absence of graphics such as logos in a combined image.